I will always love you
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: a little tragidy for Hermione and Severus before the war. Song by Dolly Parton one of the most famous and respected singers I have ever known and my hero...


I will always love you….

It was war. Severus had grabbed Hermione by her hand and lead her to the room of requirement. Running as fast as they could before the war actually started. Once they were in there, Hermione had jumped on Severus, kissing him all over his face and Severus kissed her back.

"I love you Severus, always remember that." Hermione said while Severus held her in her arms.

"I love you too my love. It's almost time for war." Severus said. Hermione began to cry.

"Do we have to do this? We can apparate away, and start a new life. Don't you want that Severus? Don't you want us to be together forever." Hermione silently cried and Severus whipped away her tears. Severus couldn't speak with out breaking her heart.

"You know I want to. But we have to do this. We have no choice, we have to help Harry. You are the one that is going to help him in this war. To defeat the dark lord." Severus said softly kissing her.

"I'm not worried about my life. I'm worried about yours." Hermione said. Severus held her chin.

"Don't worry my love, we'll get through this together." Severus said trying to comfort her.

**If I should stay  
Well, I would only be in your way  
And so I'll go, and yet I know  
That I'll think of you each step of my way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you **

It was about twenty minuets later before Severus had said something.

"It's time to go my love." Severus said and kissed her on the lips.

"I really don't want to leave you. You're my love. My one and only." Hermione said while holding Severus's hand and walking down the stairs of the Room of Requirement.

"Listen to me love, you have to be strong. Please. If you don't….It may cost you, I want you to stay strong. Never look back okay. Just remember that I love you. And I will always love you." Severus said looking Hermione straight in the eye's.

**Bitter-sweet memories  
That's all I have, and all Im taking with me  
Good-bye, oh, please don't cry  
Cause we both know that Im not  
What you need  
I will always love you  
I will always love you**

"I'll climb a mountain to save you. I'll fight every God forsaking thing that harms you to keep you safe. Hermione, after today, we will live our lives together. Live long happy lives. Do you understand me?" Severus said. Hermione shook her head yes.

"It is time." Severus said reluctantly releases her hand and gave her one last hug and passionate kiss before departing for the war.

"I love you Severus, with all my heart." Hermione yelled and Severus turned around, smiled at her and blew her a kiss and walked out.

**And I hope life, will treat you kind  
And I hope that you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
And I wish you happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love  
I love you, I will always love,**

The war had finally come. Spells were flying everywhere. And people dying all around Hermione. Hermione just prayed to God that Severus would make this war out alive. Before the war was over, Hermione's prayers were _not_ answered. Hermione had just killed a death eater and looked over to her left and saw Severus lying down on the grass motionless.

"SEVERUS! NO!!!" Hermione ran over to him. Severus had coughed and slightly opened his eye's.

"Be Brave….love…" Severus struggled to say.

"Oh Baby, I love you…I love you so much….please don't leave me." Hermione said crying over him. Hermione had stroked his black messy hair and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too…..remember that….I'll be in your heart….always and forever baby." Severus said and with that he took his last breath.

Hermione couldn't fight any more. She had to bring Severus's body inside the castle where it would be safe. And so she had done so. With all her strength, she carried him inside the castle and into the great hall.

After awhile, the war was over, and The Dark Lord had fallin. The light had won. A day after the war they had had a funeral for Severus. Hermione was wearing her long black dress, with black heals, her hair was done and She had some tissue to keep the tears from soaking her dress. After the service, Hermione went up to Severus casket and softly sang to him.

**I will always, always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you**

_**A/N Song, I will always love you by DOLLY PARTON. I hoped you all liked it. please read and review. This was a ONE SHOT deal. Because right now I have writers block for 'When you lie next to me.' Thanks for reading. Oh and NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE OF COURSE YOU ALL KNOW THAT!!!!**_**  
**


End file.
